Bother
by Life's scar
Summary: White had gotten a hold of Alec and he's not taking the death of his love very well.... what will MAx do when she finds out what White did to Alec?
1. 1

Okay, listen, this is a little depressing so please don't get mad at me. I was feeling really depressed when I wrote this and I write so I don't do anything stupid.   
  
Oh and listen to the song Bother by Stone sour and you'll see some similarities, hell just look at the lyrics I typed in under this.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Alec sat in the dark listening to the sounds that came from around him. he felt the tears sting his eyes but he held them back. He had done too much already to harm the ones he loved. Why in the world did HE make him? "Why? You sorry bastard! Why?"  
  
"Because I got tired of her mouth," White said laughing.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Alec yelled as he looked down at her corpse.  
  
He picked up the knife that they had planned to use to escape and pressed the blade down onto his wrist. he didn't even wince when it cut the skin.  
  
Slowly he looked at her body and gasped. She was gone and he had done this to her. He could have stopped this, could have saved her life. But he was just a coward, squirming in white's grasp. he never had a voice to protest, the others did. They left and saved themselves from the living hell they were born into. But he stayed, he didn't have a chance to escape so they feed him all that shit to digest.  
  
He really wished he had a reason to stop, a reason to live, "494... Alec... my boy, you have caused yet another one of your loves to die. Can you not protect them? A genetically engineered soilder? Was it your pride that got in the way, or were you a coward."  
  
He felt the blood begin to run down his arm but it wasn't enough he needed the other one done. he could hear Max yelling but it was all in his head, she wanted nothing to do with him. After what he's done she probably wants to kill me herself. White has no idea his lab rat is about to die. All they can do after wards is an autopsy. No more pain.  
  
Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft hand on his head, "Alec you're burning up."  
  
"Laura's dead... I .... killed her..." his voice sounded unbelievably soft.  
  
She wrapped something around his wrist and held tight, "You couldn't have done that to her, come on sit up." She said as she put a hand under his head. Her heart was breaking at how pale he was.  
  
"You go I'm staying here..."  
  
"Get your ass up! I came her to save your ass and it's coming with me!"  
  
"Let me die!" He yelled pushing her away, he found that he didn't have enough strength to sit up so he fell back down and his head hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Selfish bastard, get up! You've been through worse!"  
  
Alec pushed himself up and stood on his shaky feet, the world was spinning, "You don't know what I've been through, Max! You have no idea what's been DONE to me!"  
  
"Well come on lets get out of here so you can pay them back!" She said grabbing his wrist.  
  
He pulled it back and looked at the fabric that no was soaking up his blood, "His voice showing the first true emotion from this whole encounter, "You don't know what they did to me, Max, I'm not sure if you'd want me around when you find out."  
  
"Alec..." She said looking into his eyed, "I don't care, if any things wrong we'll fix it."  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Alec, lets go, we need to get out of here." Max said, her voice was urgent.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Alec! For God's sake..." Max began.  
  
"I... I can't walk..." His voice weak.  
  
"What?" Max began then noticed the blood dripping on the floor, "Oh! Come on, I'll help you."  
  
She put his arm over her shoulders and they were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Bother by Stone Sour  
  
  
I wish I was to dead to cry  
Self afflictions fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Massive events to which I cater.  
  
You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I keep slipping farther  
Once I've begun   
I won't let go till it bleeds  
  
I wish I was to dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you feed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason  
My flaws are open season  
for this I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dieing  
  
You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I keep slipping farther  
Once I've begun   
I won't let go till it bleeds  
  
I wish I died instead of lived  
This song be hides my face ???  
Self forgotten with its memory  
Diaries left with cryptic entries  
  
You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I keep slipping farther  
Once I've begun   
I won't let go till it bleeds  
  
You don't need to bother  
I don't need to be  
I keep slipping farther  
Once I hold on   
I'll never let down my deceit 


	2. 2

The newest chapter, a little short though.................  
  
~*~  
  
Max looked over at Alec as he turned over in her bed. She sat next to him in a chair, she had sat there for over five hours. She had stitched his wrist back up but when she had asked to check for any other injuries he moved across the room in a blink of an eye and told her to stay away from him. She wasn't use to him acting this way, it spooked her.   
  
Max stood up and walked to the fridge to grab some water but when she grabbed the handle she felt a hand on her wrist. She instantly looked up to see Alec in front of her, he had a haunted look on his face, "Max...."  
  
"Come on Alec, sit down. It's okay."  
  
"No... Max, it itches.... it's crawling through my skin!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
Alec held his hands by his side, clinched tightly. She could see the veins in his arms, blood was leaking through the white bandage that was wrapped around his wrist, "I don't know, oh god it hurts! Max!"  
  
Alec suddenly fell down to his knees in pain, and began to heave but there was nothing to come up. Max knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, "Listen, Alec, you're going to have to tell me what they did to you. I can't help you unless you tell me!"  
  
"A whole lot of shit! Max, I can't think straight! They... I have your memories, I have Ben's memories... I know about the blue lady, I know about every god damn thing! I know what everyone in my unit thought! I know what Joshua thought when he was in Manticore! For god's sake, I now what everyone ate for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday up to the end! My head's going to explode! They took me apart when I was awake, they put something in my brain that while I was strapped to the table. I'm not sure if they took me apart, I remember it but it might have been someone else! It might have been Zack... or his copy or...." Alec suddenly collapsed into Max grasp unconscious.  
  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think! 


	3. 3

I never gotten this much reviews for two chapters for a story!!!! I can't believe that people actually like something that I'm making up as I go along..... now I have no idea where I got all that from so I'm not exactly sure where this is going, so please deal with me when it takes me forever to post. Whisper, no I haven't but I've watched a lot of soaps..... guess this is over dramatic...... Oh well people like it so it stays!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Max picked Alec up and laid him on the bed and began to debate whether she should call Logan. He didn't like Alec much at the moment and he was mad at her. But he was the only one that could find out what was happening to Alec and what could be done to help him.   
  
She put a hand to Alec's forehead and felt the heat radiating off of him, she ran to the kitchen and wet cloth to put on his head. It didn't matter if you were genetically engineered a high fever was not good for anybody. She placed the cool cloth on his head and felt him relax, he knew it was her that was there beside him. She saw that his shirt had risen up and she saw the fading scars on his abdomen, she moved his shirt up and saw the incisions of an autopsy, god, how cruel could these people get? How could they have done this to someone and that person still be living? She moved his head up a little bit, which did not wake him, that surprised her. he had never been a deep sleeper, since she had known him he'd wake up at the slightest sounds. She moved his hair up searching his head for any sign of incision, she was confused when she didn't see one. Then she noticed the redness on his barcode, she looked at it more closely and saw the tiny hole. What the hell had been done here? What had they injected into his brain?  
  
Max instantly picked her cell phone up to call Logan when she heard Alec mumble something, "What was that Alec?"  
  
"He doesn't blame you..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He wanted it to be you..."  
  
"Who, Alec?" she asked more urgently then the last time.  
  
"He thought you might be the one...to end all his suffering...."  
  
"Alec, shh, who? Who was this?" She asked, fear entering her voice.  
  
Alec looked over at her with his unseeing eyes and she knew that he wasn't hearing what she was saying, "He loved you with all his heart.... you were the next best thing to the blue lady... he knew you were special... I know you're special... Ben loved you!" He screamed as he grabbed her wrist with bruising force.  
  
Maybe she was wrong, maybe he could see her, "Zack.... he loved you too. He broke his heart to see you with Logan, the wheelchair boy. He dreamt of killing him, he wanted to get you far away form him... but he knew he made you happy and that's all that mattered in his life... that his brothers and sisters were happy."  
  
"Alec... please... you need your rest..." she said as tears fell down her face.  
  
"Everyone loved you, you were their savior, Max, and then you began helping people... in my unit and everyone else..."  
  
"How do you know all this Alec... most of it happened outside of Manticore?"  
  
"No! They... they... took Ben apart... not me... poor Ben... No! They... They...I can't..."  
  
Alec suddenly lurched up in the bed gasping for air, the world was spinning around him. Pain was etched in his handsome face, "They got their bodies and took the memory part of their minds and extracted the memories out and saved them until they could find a suitable host to hold them. They needed to know what was going through their soldiers minds so they could fix what caused them to escape. They needed to find out why some of them fell in 'love' when they were only made to be soldiers who killed.  
  
Continue later, =-) 


	4. 4

Okay... now where am I going with this? It'll come to me.....  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Alec, I'm going to call Logan, he'll help us figure this out," Max said as she put her hand onto his arm.  
  
"No... no one else is to know about this...," Alec said in a soft voice.  
  
"Why not ? You need some help..."  
  
"No... this is my problem. I'm going to leave." Alec said as he tried to stand up.  
  
Max gently pushed him back down, "You can barely walk Alec, please stay."  
  
"Why? Max, I need to leave... I can't stay here... there's no way," he said as he pushed her hand away and stumbled to his feet.   
  
There was no way he was going to show her his pain anymore then he should already had. Pain was a sign of weakness and he couldn't show that side of him to her. She'd already seen too much already... she already knew to much, "Sit down Alec! You are not leaving!" Max yelled as she grabbed a hold of his wrist.  
  
"Let go of me Max," he growled.  
  
"You can barely walk how do you think you're going to get out of here by fighting me?" Max asked.  
  
"I manage, now move out of the way."  
  
"No."  
  
Alec used the hand that was on his wrist to pull her close to him, "Listen to me Max, I'm leaving, don't make me waste my time with you."  
  
"You'll just be wasting your energy, I won't let you leave in this condition. What if you pass out on the streets."  
  
"Won't happen, Maxy."  
  
"Yeah, Alec, you forgot you passed out in my arms in a middle of a sentence walking isn't going to make that any worse. That's the best logic I've heard in my whole life."  
  
"Don't be smart with me, I just need to get out of here and get somewhere I can be by myself."  
  
"You're in the city, there's no place like that."  
  
"I'm not staying in the city."  
  
That took Max by surprise, "You're leaving?"  
  
"Yea, Max I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need sometime to think, there's nothing you can do to change what's happened to me."  
  
"Well stay here until you get your strength back up."  
  
"I've got plenty of strength."  
  
"You just lost a lot of blood from..."  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
"No I don't! I found you laying in your own blood from a cut you made to your wrist, am I suppose to trust you!"  
  
"Well you know what! I wasn't sure if there was anyway to get out, I'd tried so many other times and found it utterly impossible and I wasn't going to be used as a tool to capture everyone of my friends. Yes, Max I do have a heart!"  
  
"I know, please stay."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"why not?"  
  
"I can't hear my self think, there's so much going on in my head then with the noise of the city... plus White may come after me again and I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."  
  
"Alec, You'll be safer here with me and all of your friends."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alec...."  
  
"Shut up Max, I said no."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alec...."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"stay.."  
  
"No, Max, I'm not a dog that you can command to do whateva your desires, I'm leaving so let go of my arm NOW!"  
  
With that said he flung Max into a wall and began to run for the door. He didn't make it to the door before it exploded.  
  
~*~  
  
So sorry about the one word sentences crap I just felt like putting them in there.  
  
Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I've never gotten this much reviews for so few chapters, it usually one review per chapter, I really want to thank all of you!  
  
Oh and I made this chapter slightly longer then the rest, =-) 


	5. 5

Okay... now I really have to decide where this is going, I never expected it to get this far, people weren't suppose to like this............  
  
  
~*~  
  
Alec felt himself fly back form the force but he was instantly on his feet. There was no way White was going to catch him off guard again, Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice some on me. "White," he growled.  
  
"494, I would appreciate you to come with me."  
  
"Hah, what makes you think I'm going to listen to you."  
  
"Because I can help you."  
  
"Don't need help."  
  
Max stood there watching the two, ready to step in if things started to turn for the worst, "Oh but you do, and I really need you."  
  
"What for? You're all against mutants,"  
  
"Oh but you have what I need in that head of yours."  
  
"Oh yeah, like what? A bunch of memories and thoughts, you're not the sensitive kind are you?"  
  
"You need to come with me 494," White sounded pretty pissed.  
  
"Oh, maybe I'll listen to you this time. I mean all the other times that I went against what you said don't mean a thing." Alec said, smiling delightfully, "nah, I think I'll stay right here where I'm comfy."  
  
White began to attack Alec but as Alec moved Max could see the moves of her friends in him. All mixed in one and he was the perfect fighter. Max decided to join in, when Alec gave her a weird glance she said, "Can't let you have all the fun, can I?"  
  
"Guess you should have chosen a more controllable guinea pig, White." Alec laughed as he punched White straight in the nose.  
  
Two more men stepped in from the doorway and began to help White out. Max slowed as she watched Alec, she was glad that she didn't have to fight him. He seemed stronger and faster. She snapped back into reality when she noticed Alec was bashing White's face in, his eyes were blank as he remembered the look of Laura laying in the corner of the cell afraid. He knew he could never give his heart to anyone else, she was so innocent when he meet her, no idea of the pain that had been his past. Slowly he had opened up to her and she saw that he was just like her. Human. He had broken his own promise to himself by falling in love with her but her fate was the same as Rachel's. Death. It was like a shadow that followed behind him that strikes out at all who come near him. And the man in his grasp had given the sentence of death to the lively women that always brought a smile to his face, a fire had been extinguished form the world that can never be replaced, "You fucking bastard! How dare you! How dare you take the one person in my life that truly loved me! You think we should be wiped off the face of the planet because we have all this different kind of DNA in us, it's your kind that doesn't deserve the time of day or the air you waste! At least we feel, at least we know what love is! The only reason you ever wanted your son was to turn him into one of you and if he didn't survive the trials KILL HIM! YOU disgust me!"  
  
With that said he dropped a barely alive White on the ground and ran out of the apartment into the rain that had begun to pour, he let it wash away the blood on his hands. now only if it could wash away the pain in his heart and the memories of the past. The pain he caused to people by killing their loved one. What gave him the to cause so much pain. He was Death, all he should do is dress in black and warn people of what's to come for if they've meet him their time is already drawing near. He fell to his knees and began to pray for forgiveness. Why was he starting now? After all that he had done? How could he believe in this God when he was created in a test tube to kill? Because it was all he had left. Everything has been torn out of his life so he turned to the only thing that everybody supposedly had. Forgiveness. Maybe God could would forgive him for the things he could not forgive himself for. A hand was laid on his shoulder and he knew it was Max. Max had already forgiven him, long ago, she knew something that he did not. It was probably something he'd never understand, "It's okay Alec, let it out. Cry."  
  
Alec looked up at Max and saw her face looking down at him.   
  
~*~  
  
Okay, now I think I know where I'm going with this but this is where I'm going to stop because I have to have time to organize it or you're going to get a jumbled mess and if I can't understand it then you can not possible understand.   
  
Thanks for the reviews, and thanks Whisper I'm glad you think this is a good story =-) 


	6. 6

Here you go, I don't have any thing to say here so I might as well say that I'm getting rich off of this story and I have kidnapped Alec so sue me for all I got and I'll get the best lawyer around and kick your butts in court. Now that I'm awake on with the story,  
  
~*~  
  
"You know what, Max, I'm feeling much better. I think I'll go home to sleep."  
  
"Alec, you okay?"  
  
"Yep, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Max glared at him then sarcastically said, "Now let me think about that one..."  
  
"I just beat the crap out of White, I mean how long will it take for him to get over that? I got him pretty good Maxy girl."  
  
"Alec, you need to rest." Max said trying to understand why he had suddenly changed from crying to beaming with joy."  
  
"I know, I'm going home. Care to come with me? I know you can't go back there now."  
  
"Okay..." Max said confused.  
  
A moment ago he was trying to get away form her and out of town but now he was taking her to his place. Along with the mood change came a sudden change of plans. She really needed to get him checked out, he wasn't being himself... though this mood was is normal self, it just wasn't normal for someone to change so quickly, "Do you mind if we take your bike, I don't know where mine is..."  
  
"Yea, sure... Your bike is at your place... where you left it."  
  
"I left it there?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Alec what's the matter?"  
  
"I don't remember how I got to the bar that White got me at." Alec said with a confused look.  
  
"A bar? You were on a run."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"That's weird, I could have sworn that it was at a bar with Laura... how did they get Laura?"  
  
"I don't know, she went out of town that week. I was surprised to see her there with you."  
  
Alec became silent as he climbed on the back of Max's bike, "Max..."  
  
"Yeah Alec?"  
  
"Why can't I remember why my name is Alec?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hehez, can't believe I did that to Alec. I have no idea where that came from.... 


	7. 7

Sorry that this chapter took so long... kinda got addicted to The Sims, if you haven't played it you need to... it's completely addictive but a little easier then Sim City...  
  
Now that I'm done talking about some things you don't care about I'll get on with the story.  
  
Oh, thanks Whisper, I'm really glad you like this story and thanks for the idea... I sorta changed your idea around a bit =-)! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, 27! I've never gotten that many in my life!!! THANKS  
  
~*~   
  
Ryan read the results of the CAT scan and sighed as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Max looked into his gray eyes trying to figure out what was on his mind then in a slightly Irish accent he said, "It seems there was a virus inserted to his body that has blocked off the memory part of his mind. IT is said most people only use 10% of their minds capacity and I have found out from medical records of other X5s that we only use 15%... Alec is now using 33%."  
  
"What does that mean?" Max asked though she had a good idea.  
  
"Once I get his blood test back I might be able to stop or even reverse the effects of this virus," Ryan said ignoring her question for the time being, "if I can not the virus will continue to close off portions of his brain until there is nothing left and he becomes a vegetable. Now, to your question. The memories of everyone that he has is not stored in his memory section but in another part that I am unsure of which means that I can not change it until I can find it."  
  
Alec suddenly screamed out of pain and began slamming the inside of the machine, "Get him out of there!" Ryan yelled to the man that had been sitting at the station beside him.  
  
The bed thingy instantly began to come out but Alec was freaking out, he pushed himself out of there and tried to get out of the room as fast as he could. Max and Ryan mad a run for him through a door adjacent to him, "Calm down Alec, it's okay."  
  
Ryan grasped Alec's shoulders and turned him around to see the scared look of someone he could remember real well. Ben. "Come on Alec, it's okay, you're not going to go back in there... it's okay..."  
  
"I need... I need to get out side..." Alec said still struggling to turn the door knob with his shaking hands.  
  
"Okay," Ryan said as he turned the knob for Alec and let Alec run for the cool night air  
  
Max looked over at him confused, she knew that Ryan and Ben had been good friends when they were in Manticore so she knew this must have been hard on him, "Remember when they'd take Ben away from your group?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"They'd take 494 with them as well...I didn't know they were twins... but they'd put them in small boxes... I mean small... and poke and prod... neither knew that the other was there but..."  
  
"His memory compounded with Bens..."  
  
Ryan nodded his head in agreement, "Overcoming..."  
  
They both looked through the glass doors to Alec with his head leaning against them... his chest taking in deep gulps of air.  
  
~*~  
  
Short, I know, I know...  
  
I'm trying to get it up to longer.... 


	8. 8

I'm trying to get it up to longer.... failing miserably though.......  
  
  
  
Alec starred into the darkness and tried to stop his hands from shaking. How could he have freaked out in front of Max like that? Now she thinks he's the biggest chicken she's ever seen. he ran his hand down his arm and looked down at it. He couldn't believe that all this had come form one simple memory that he had stuffed back into the back of his mind... hell he had forgotten about it until he was in that closed space. but now that he tried to think of it it got blurry. Like all the rest of his memories. He wasn't even sure he was him at all any more. How would he know? He couldn't remember anything from before two weeks ago and that was slowly decreasing. Pretty soon he wouldn't know a damn thing about himself and that freaked him out more then the tiny hole Ben and him had been stuffed into when they were little. That was to see if the connection between twins was actually a myth or the true thing. It turned out to be a 50/50 thing. Alec was glad that it was over though. "Alec?" Max asked as she walked out into the cool night with him.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked still lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Alec put on his best smile that he felt was painfully fake, "Of course, Maxy! Just freaked out for a little bit, don't worry about it."  
  
"Don't lie to me Alec." Ma said as she put her hand on her hips.  
  
The smile disappeared and Alec said, "Ain't lying to you sweetheart." The smile was instantly back after he said that and he stood up as he finally took control of his shaking hands, "So what's the news?"  
  
"You've got a virus that's closing off parts of your mind, Ryan thinks he can find a cure..."  
  
"What aren't you telling me, Max?"  
  
"He might not be able to reverse the effects that it's already caused on you."  
  
Max saw the shock and pain that filled his eyes even if it was only there for a minute, "Oh, well, not like I needed memories of the past anyways."  
  
Alec began to walk off but Max grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"My place."  
  
"I can drive you."  
  
"Nah, need the walk. I think I'm getting a little lazy since Manticore was burnt down."  
  
"Okay... Call me if you need anything."  
  
Alec nodded his head and began to walk off. He had no idea why anybody ever said that, no one ever took anybody up on an offer like that, why would someone? It was all a bunch of nonsense. As if he'd call her, he can deal on his own. Been Doing it before she ever new he existed. That was the only way you could survive. Trust no one. Follow commands. That was what they were taught and right now that seems to be the best plan possible. Though... there was no one to command him out here in this place that was supposable better then Manticore. At least he didn't have to worry about taking care of his unit. Now he could really focus on him.  
  
Then why did Max keep entering his mind. And who was that other brunette that tore his heart apart? He couldn't remember her name or where he had met her only that something.... Tragic... had happened.  
  
It was his fault! Laura was blond though... who was the other one... two loves dead... one left. Broken promises.  
  
Alec slid down the brick wall of an old building, he's head was killing him and he didn't remember where his place was. God his head hurt.   
  
~*~ 


	9. 9

Have people stopped reading this? Has it gotten stupid? I really want your feedback because I want to know what you think. And if I'm asking what you think of this that means I want to know if it's nice or mean.  
  
Damn it!!!! I was planning on posting this yesterday morning but the damn line is busy, why in hell do they let people sign up to them if they don't have enough lines so everyone can connect?! I'm going to cuss their sorry asses out!!!  
  
  
  
Hey I think this is one of my longest chapters yet!!  
  
  
  
Oh yes and mos important of all : MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
~*~  
  
Max paced nervously around Jam Pony, "Where is Alec?" Original Cindy asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know, he...God! Normal, I need to go check on Alec!"  
  
"Why? You said he was sick two weeks ago."  
  
Max almost cursed under her breath, why in the world was his name Normal, he was anything but... especially with that nasty little fascination he has with Alec who in turn milks it for all it's worth and his damn memory was starting to piss her off, "He has that new kind of flu, I thinks he's finally getting over it but..."  
  
"And why couldn't he call?"  
  
"He lost his voice!"  
  
"If he's almost over it then what's the problem?"  
  
"It could get worse again, you know what the news said about it... extremely contagious." Max said as she gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"Are you getting it?" Normal asked as he took a step away from her.  
  
"I don't think so I haven't yet. Can I go check on him?"  
  
"Go." Normal said as he took another step away from her, "and take the rest of the day off."  
  
"Thanks Norm," Max said as she ran off to try and find Alec.  
  
~*~  
  
White laughed as he looked down at the prone form of X5-494. Metal cuffs kept him to the metal bed and a white sheet covered him to his waist. His sweat covered body shook again from yet another tremor and the smile on White's face grew wider. Yes, this filth deserved to suffer the pain that White was now putting him through. He reached out and grabbed the needle from the technician that was about to inject it into their subject, "Let me." Was all he said.  
  
The technician nodded his head then grabbed a hold of 494's arm to keep him still, "he is ready."   
  
White knew that the transgenic was awake even though he looked as if he were asleep. So he decided to talk to him, "You know, I could easily give you relief from all of this pain. I know you want to, why do you stand up for her? She doesn't even want to save you? You've been here for two weeks, she would have come for you already if she wanted to get you. She doesn't return those feelings of affection that you have for her."  
  
494 opened up his eyes and turned his head to look over at White. The state that he was still in cracked him up, two weeks and he still hadn't completely healed. The small, almost undetectable dent in his skull was a hilarious site. 494 spit into White's left eye with superb aim. White's hand slammed into 494's face but did not wipe the smirk off of his face.   
  
White stabbed the needle into 494's arm with painful force and the burning fluid made it's way through his veins. 494 closed his eyes and let the pain run it's course. He had no idea who this girl was that White talked about daily but it didn't seem to him like it was he who was in love with her but it was White who was. Why else would he want her so bad ?  
  
The memories of other people took him over again. He had no idea what they were saying anymore and their names had become a loss to him a couple of days ago but it was still the only thing he had to do nowadays and every time he thought he was almost done more surfaces. It was almost funny.   
  
~*~  
  
Max slowly drank the beer that sat in front of her waiting for the call from Logan that she was suppose to be getting about the newest tip on Alec's location, "it's okay, boo, you'll find him."  
  
"It's been two weeks and a half, it's too long!"  
  
"I know, but he's strong, he's still alive." Original Cindy , voicing Max's fears.  
  
"Even a transgenic can only take so much..."  
  
"Alec isn't your ordinary Transgenic though."  
  
"Point taken. Let's go, I'm tired of getting drunk."  
  
O.C. shook her head and grabbed her purse, "Boo, you were drunk before you got here."  
  
Max looked at O.C. then laughed, "Yeah well, I was trying to break my record."  
  
As they walked out of crash a lone figure stumbled down the alley trying to catch his footing or at least not fall in yet another puddle.  
  
"Hey, you, do you need help?" A some how familiar voice called from behind him.  
  
He turned to around to see who was offering him help but he fell down to the ground and began to shake slightly.   
  
~*~  
  
What do you think?  
  
Okay, now I have to thank my twin sister for reminding me that if you don't have any memory you don't know who you are so in other words. 


	10. 10

Thanks bhg, I didn't really changed times real well did I? Okay, for every ones knowledge the time changed right there when the White section started then changed again after wards. That's what I was trying to get through. The first two weeks was when he was missing, I never really explained how long he was missing so there it is 2 weeks =-). Oh, And I'm getting to why the virus slowed down (I could tell you know but where would the fun be in that?)  
  
Sorry for the major delay, I got that Hong Kong flue so I missed my exams then I ended up at my grandma's and couldn't type then I got home and Just got all my test and I've been working on my site so....  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan had instantly hurried over to Max's place to see about Alec and now that he'd finished checking Alec out he was explaining what the mater with him was, "Why's he shaking?" Max demanded.  
  
"He's going through withdrawal." Ryan said sadly.  
  
"What! What do you mean withdrawal?" Max screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Max." OC said as she grabbed Max by her shoulders.  
  
"As I said before the virus was suppose to Shut his mind off... well it has almost stopped and I have taken blood because I believe there is a cure in his system that is wearing off."  
  
"Why would they do that? Last time I checked White wanted everyone of our kind dead."  
  
"I don't know but I need to get back to my lab to try and to see if I can copy the cure."  
  
"You mean temporary cure." Max mumbled looking over at Alec as he wrapped his arms around himself trying to subside the shakes.  
  
She never could think about seeing him like this. He acted so strong. Nothing bothered him. She had fallen for his act so many times despite his few shows of a heart. He didn't even remember her as he knew her. He just knew what everyone else had said about her... he had none of his memories but everyone else's. When he had seen here he had called her by her designation. That tore her apart right there.  
  
Ryan looked at his feet, "I'm hoping that I can find a full cure from this one."   
  
"Thanks Ryan, you're a good friend."  
  
"Any thing for a friend of yours girl," he said with a sad smile.  
  
Ryan walked out and Max walked over to Alec and placed a cool cloth on his hot forehead, "He's strong boo,"  
  
"I know, I just hope he's strong enough..."  
  
~*~  
  
Alec sat up on the couch looking at the three people that stood in front of him, "Okay Alec I synthesized this form what was in your blood so it shouldn't be that bad." Ryan said as he showed the needle.  
  
Alec laughed, "If you think your coming any where near me with that damn thing you're crazy!" Alec said as he stood up and pushed himself pass Ryan.  
  
"It's going to help you." Max said.  
  
"No. If that's what they gave me. No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm leaving, thanks for your help last night... Max... but I'm gone."  
  
"You can't leave!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes I can, I don't know who you are so you hold nothing over my head."  
  
"If you don't take that shot parts of your brain will be closed off! You won't be able to think, talk or walk and then we might not be able to help you."  
  
"I'll solve my own problems." Alec said as he opened the door.  
  
Faster then lightning Max had a hold of his wrist, "I will not let you kill yourself!" She said sternly.  
  
Alec laughed then pulled his wrist out of her grasp, "You do not have a say in it." He hissed  
  
~*~  
  
  
Okay, there you go, short but hey I typed this in 30 minutes and my backs starting to hurt because it's getting late. 


	11. I think I should start naming the cahpte...

You know what, my sister read my story and laughed she was all like "You call this a chapter?" Yeah..... I guess not =-)  
  
My apologizes but I do not know how the black market stuff happens... or anything else like that so lets just pretend I know what I'm doing and leave it at that. =-)  
  
~*~  
  
Alec slowly turned his back on the crowded streets of Terminal city and slid into the underground. He slowly looked at all the people who were either selling or buying. Ah, the wonders of the black market. Maybe a little over priced but you could find anything you needed here. And a great way to make money. This was taught in a training exercise. Three X-5's needed to get close to the mobster. You needed to know the streets. He knew the streets.  
  
Some man grabbed his arm and he swung and almost struck him in the temples, "Hold it man, I just wanted to know if I could be of any help to ya." The skinny man said quickly as he put his hands over his head warding off the hits that he was sure to come.  
  
"Straighten out, man, if you don't want to get beat to nothingness don't act like a damn scared chicken." Alec offered his advice, "and yes you could be of assistance."   
  
"What can I do for you?" the man said standing straight glad he had missed a beating.  
  
"I need to know where I can get this thing scanned," Alec said as he pointed to his head.  
  
"The hospital... I don't know why you need to..."  
  
"Shut up, I need it done in private and I also need a Doc who is willing to keep his mouth shut and help me out."  
  
"Well there's plenty of those around here."   
  
"I need one who actually knows what he's doing." Alec stated sternly.  
  
"Oh, well that does narrow it down," The man said with out any sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"great, well I need it now,"  
  
"Well, I know this one guy.... but...."  
  
"But what..."  
  
"He does come with a pretty hefty price."  
  
"I don't think money is an problem."  
  
"think?"  
  
"I can get money to him just... might take a day or so..."  
  
"well he might not demand money up front... if he's in a good mood that is."  
  
"Well, lets go seem, shall we." Alec said getting impatient.  
  
~*~  
  
Max paced nervously around the room, "What's the matter with him... he never was afraid of shots before." She said concerned.  
  
Ryan looked at her and tried to understand what to do, "This is the only known cure... the only thing that I can get so far... I'm working on what that I've made but... even if this has done something to him... he needs it."  
  
"I know... I know..."  
  
Ryan sat down on the floor and put his hand to his temples trying to concentrate, "he's gone to the black market... you know that don't you."  
  
"Yes." He said sadly.  
  
"That's not the best idea... some of them down there... make their patients worse so they keep coming back and they keep getting money..."  
  
"Alec doesn't know about his money in his place."  
  
"He'll steal." rayn said, "we both know he will... he did it when he first escaped and he'll do it again."  
  
"Give me that syringe." Max said as she grabbed her coat.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I really don't care if he plans on being a little baby about it... He WILL take his medicine."  
  
Ryan handed her the syringe then decided to say something, "I'll come with you."  
  
"I don't need your help, I've kicked his butt before."  
  
"He'll hate you." Ryan said stating the obvious and causing her to roll her eyes, "So I'm coming so he can't completely blame you forever..."  
  
"Thanks," She said as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Alec came out of the CAT scan barely able to breath. He had held his fears in check though. Like they were taught to, "So doc, what's you expert opinion?"  
  
"Well, I think I can help... given time... and money..."  
  
"I can get you the money soon. When can you get the cure?"  
  
"I think it'll will take a couple of days but I can't be sure until I check it out on you and... of corse try to find out exactly what you have."  
  
"You won't find it, it's new." Alec said as he slipped his pants on. He had of course been asked to strip down to his boxer so anything metal wouldn't mess up the sensitive device.  
  
"Is it contagious?" The doctor asked as he unconsciously took a step back.  
  
"Nope, hasn't spread yet."  
  
"Well get the money."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Alec was about to pull his shirt on when the door was slammed open and he say Max standing there, "What do you want?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she said.  
  
"And you took Doc over here to talk as well. I don't think so Max."  
  
He knew that in one of their hands the shot waited to enter him.  
  
"No can do, Maxy girl, No can do." He said as he put his fist up ready to fight.  
  
"I don't want to fight you." She said softly.  
  
"We'll I really don't care to fight you either but you're not stabbing that damn thing in me.  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think? I really do like to know. I think this my longest chapter =-) 


	12. Alec's Gone

Sorry for the wait...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Max took a small step toward Alec who stood his ground, "Well if you don't fight let me do what I have to do."  
  
Alec laughed at that, "You don't need to do anything, forget about me. I don't know who you were in my past but it doesn't matter at the moment."  
  
"It does matter! I'm your friend and I can't just let you kill your self!" Max said slowly advancing on him.  
  
"I'm dealing with my problems on my own, and as I said your not putting that damn shot in my arm!" Alec said as he looked away for an instant fooling Max into thinking he wasn't going to do anything.  
  
As soon as he looked back at her he charged at her. She was not prepared for this so she landed hard on her back. Using her shocked state he jumped off of her and began running for the door. Ryan grabbed him before he made it through the door and held him tight. Max was up in an instant with the Shot fully exposed. Alec began to struggle and Ryan was finding it increasingly hard to keep him under control. Max did the one thing that she could think to do.  
  
She punched him.  
  
Hard enough to stun him so she could inject the fluids contained into he shot into his system. Alec looked at Max with hurt eyes then went limp in Ryan's arms. Max looked straight at Ryan alarmed, she lifted his head up and saw that his eyes were wide open but they did not respond to her presence, "What happened!" She screamed.  
  
Alec barely heard Max scream, the burning fluid and memories rushed through him. This time he didn't even have time to witness what was going on. They were so fast they made his head hurt. He was so weak he could barely move his arms... he had no idea if he was... "Tell me about Ben..." Alec said so quietly that Max had to strain her ears to hear him.  
  
"Tell me about the Blue lady?" Alec asked sounding like Ben.  
  
"Oh God," Max let out shaking as the memories that hit her.  
  
"The Blue Lady..." Alec began to say then shut his mouth.  
  
Max knew what he was going to say next. They had gotten Ben. They had gotten his memories.  
  
Ryan picked Alec up and ran him out to the car then went back for Max who still starred at the wall. "Come on," Ryan said softly as he lifted her up.  
  
"Alec's gone..." She said tears falling down her face.  
  
"No, no he isn't." Ryan reassured, "We can get him back."  
  
"No we can't... he's gone... lost in his mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Alec opened his heavy eyes and slowly moved his head around so he could see Max sitting beside the bed with her head on his hand. Max... everyone loved Max. He forced himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall on the other side of him. The cool tile feeling good against his hot skin, "Alec?" Max asked a little worried.  
  
"Yes?" He answered his voice dry.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She was scared that he would bolt at any minute and Ryan was so close to finding a cure to this she didn't want it to all go to waste.   
  
"Tired."  
  
There wasn't even an bit of Alec in that one word. he didn't know the power of that one word. It brought her hopes down so much. It nearly killed her. Because if they couldn't get THE Alec back including all of his soon to come screw ups she didn't know what she'd do, "I'm sorry..." She said as she moved her hand to feel his forehead.  
  
Alec ignored what she said and asked, "How long have I been out?"  
  
"A few days." Her heart was brought down an octave and she felt tears coming to her eyes.  
  
Those few days were so bad, he had a high fever and couldn't stop shaking. They couldn't keep anything down him and the shakes kept them from putting in an IV because he'd just accidentally pull them out. At one point they had thought he was going to die... then it had been touch and go.  
  
"Any idea why it did that?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said silently disappointed that he hadn't told her it had happened before.  
  
"Where's the doc?"  
  
"Working."  
  
"I'd leave but I don't think my legs can hold me yet."  
  
That mad Max think, "Has this happened before?"  
  
"No... just tired after them."  
  
"Is that why you refused to let me give it to you earlier?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to see what I see."  
  
"What do you see?" Max asked putting her hand on his cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I wanted a more elaborate fight scene but I'd just make it corny so I decided against it... though if some one could help me in the part between where He tackles Max and runs for the door I'd be more the appreciative....  
  
  
Well... against my will this is slowly becoming a Max/Alec romance... but the end is coming up soon.  
  
Again, sorry about the wait, =-) 


	13. dizzy

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.... I've lost interest in my writing... all of it... pretty depressing if you think about. A writer not wanting to write.  
  
Well Let's see if I can save this and give it an ending that it deserves and not some shit scrapped off the side of the road.  
  
Not sure where the end is anymore but I'll get there.  
  
Oh yeah, and my computer is in the process of crashing.... lol, all yall computers just crash instantly mine takes it's own sweet time so I can get everything off of it. Well I think it's caught a virus but..... Anyways so if yall don't hear from me in a while my computer would have crashed... or I'm in trouble... which ever comes first =^) (I like that face)  
  
Now onto the story cuz I know no one reads this.  
~*~  
Alec looked Straight at Max and said, "Drop it, Max, it doesn't matter."  
  
He pulled her hand away from his face and moved the blankets off of him, "Where are you going?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I need to use the restroom if you don't mind." he mumbled as he pushed himself up off the bed.  
  
Max watched as he barely made it to the restroom. She put her head in her hands and let a single tear fall, she couldn't cry because she didn't want Alec to see the fear in her or the pain. This is what she had left. What she would have to befriend. Someone in Alec's body.  
  
She heard the sounds of him throwing up and she instantly jumped up and knocked ont he door, "You okay in there?"  
  
"Yeah..." He called back then flushed the toilet and unlocked the door.  
  
"What happened in there?" She asked, her hands on her hips not budging until he told her.  
  
She already knew of course but she wanted to hear it form his mouth. She wanted to think he trusted her... even just a little bit.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." he said trying to push her out of the way.  
  
He couldn't move her a inch in his weakened state. He was holding himself up with one arm on the counter, his pale skin glistened with sweat, "I care about you." She simply stated holding out a hand to help him to the bed again.  
  
"I don't want your help." He said swatting her hand away.  
  
"You can't make it to the bed by your self!" She said tired of his stubbornness.  
  
"I'm happy where I am."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" She screamed then realized something.  
  
He was being a smart ass.  
  
Was it just a coincidence or was he coming back?  
  
Please let it be latter one, please, she found her self praying.  
  
"What's that look on your face for?" he asked curious, "You're the moodiest person I ever meet."  
  
"you haven't meet that many people remember." She said smiling brightly.  
  
"I have their memories though." He stated as he sat on the toilet his whole face turning into a look of concentration.  
  
"What's up?" She asked kneeling down in front of him.  
  
He looked straight down at her, their faces only inches apart. Then he moved down and kissed her.  
  
She found herself shocked and sat there for a while enjoying it before she realized that she wasn't suppose to be doing this. He was sick. She could be taking advantage of him if she let it go any farther. She pulled away, "Why are you pulling away? Aren't we together... that's the only reason I can think of that would make you care this much for me."  
  
"No... Alec...No..." She said pushing herself up, "we're not together. I care about you as a friend."  
  
"You liked it though." He put on that trade mark smirk of his and she felt herself thinking she was going to kick his ass if he was better.  
  
"That is not the issue..." she began but stopped when he stood up.  
  
"Then what is? You liked it, you enjoyed it and you even began to kiss me back. Is it because I can't remember my past?"  
  
"No!" She said defensively, "that's not it."  
  
She couldn't said it with out much conviction. She wasn't sure if that's was true or not.  
  
"Yes it is, that's the exact reason why. I can see it in your eyes, you can't lie to me Max, I have your memories remember and everyone else's. I can put two and two together and understand every emotion on your face.  
  
She stepped back allowing him the room he needed to storm past her. He went to got to the front door but a wave of dizziness took him off his feet, Max ran up to him before he could fall and let him use her as support, "What's the matter?"  
~*~  
Hey, there you go =^) I'll try to update soon. 


	14. short

I know I've taken a long time to write more to this but I hit a bad writers block and I'm still trying to break through it...  
  
I also couldn't force my way through it due to getting grounded and My com getting a virus and the fan going out and having to get everything off of the com before I could even think of restarting it (You wouldn't believe how many disk I used to save all the pictures of Alec I have... I'm a little obsessed... yeah....  
  
If you see a lot of typos I have an excuse for that, I have a baby kitten in my sleeve... it's like three weeks old... so it is hindering my typing skills...  
  
Excuses grow on trees, as it seems.  
~*~  
Alec moved into Max hand for a brief second then moved away, "I don't want to talk about it, Max, not something that I want to think about..."  
  
"Alec..." Max said about to tell him that it would feel better after he talked about it.  
  
"Max, please, Don't push... I'm not who I use to be and I probably never will be. I'm sorry to tell you this but there isn't a miracle cure for me."  
  
"You don't want to be who you were?" Max asked confused at what he meant.  
  
"I'm not sure, are you sure you knew the old me that good?"  
  
"I knew what you showed me... I knew that you cared deeply about the ones around you even though you some times acted like a moron."  
  
"Oh really? Are you sure I'm not a moron by nature? You haven't known the new and improved me for that long."  
  
"Yes, no one could be THAT bad!"  
  
Alec smiled at her then slowly sniffed the air, "I'm starting to stink real bad..."  
  
"Three days will do that to you."  
  
"You didn't want to bathe me?" Alec asked in a hurt tone.  
  
Alec! Her mind screamed at her but she kept her mouth shut instead she laughed with him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up off of the bed, he was shocked to see he was only in his boxers. He looked at her and saw her face go red, "Yeah... we wiped you off..."  
  
"I knew you couldn't help your self! How could you with someone like me in your bed?"  
  
"Yeah, well you move to the couch since you're up and moving,"  
  
"Aww, you don't want to sleep with me?" Alec pouted.  
  
"Get in the shower!" Max said laughing as she handed him a towel.  
  
She pointed to the bathroom and let him walk in there, her heart was pounding as she heard the water turn on. That sounded just like Alec! There was still a hope to get him back!  
  
Alec's smile left his face as he stepped into the water, hopefully that was enough for her to smile. He only knew her a short time but he couldn't help but feel bad when she wasn't smiling. He needed to keep up the act so that she would smile, he'd slowly start acting like what was normal to him so she could get use to it. If she knew how much she gave away by just talking to him she'd never believe she was a trained solider who was taught not to give to much away.  
  
The hot water burnt his skin and he hissed, who was messing with the cold water? He reached behind him to turn on the cold water but his body started to shake, What the hell was going on he wondered. HE stepped out of the shower, hoping what soap he had used on his body had cleaned him well enough so he didn't stink as bad.  
  
Alec didn't bother drying off he pulled the boxers up quickly and tried to open the door. Shit, his mind screamed as he bent over from the pain that was enveloping his stomach. The door opened and he fell to the floor not able to use it as support. He landed hard on the ground, pain filled his body all the nerves standing on end.  
  
"Alec!" Max yelled alarmed running up to him.  
  
Ryan was also there... when had he came? Max's hand touched his hand and he screamed out in pain, "don't... don't touch me..."  
  
Max looked over at Ryan shocked, tears in her eyes, "How are we suppose to help him if we can't touch him?  
  
"It's the withdrawal... " Ryan said pulling Max's hands away form Alec making sure she didn't touch him, "WE have to wait it out..."  
~*~   
I know it's really short, I'm so sorry, but as I mentioned before I'm having writters blcok... 


End file.
